


The Velveteen Slave

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: After Atlas won the Great War, the Faunus became slaves for the wealthy elite. A young bunny girl named Velvet is sold to the Schnees to become their new sexual plaything.





	The Velveteen Slave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story involves a character being an unwilling sex slave who gets raped and abused. It does not contain a happy ending. If those kinds of themes really bother you, don't read it.

The Great War: The conflict between the kingdoms that ended with a victory for Atlas and their allies. With their victory came great scrutiny against the Faunus. With Atlas having the greatest power and influence in the world, Faunus were now considered lesser beings, and so laws were created where all Faunus were to be slaves for their human masters.

The male Faunus' became working slaves, forced into hard labor in dangerous locations. Any males who was unfit to work were put to death, except for some boys. They were treated like all the female Faunus': Sold into sexual slavery. Females of all ages and sizes became sex slaves. The younger and prettier ones were higher priced, and young girls were usually sought as it made it easier to manipulate them into becoming willing slaves.

Such was the case for Velvet Scarlatina. A young bunny girl who joined a group of Faunus freedom fighters during the Faunus Rights Revolution -- a revolution that ended in tragic failure for the Faunus -- she was one of the few surviving members of her flank the day they were ambushed and kidnapped. Once a proud woman and soldier, she was now hung by her wrists in the middle of a street, wearing nothing but a pair of panties to cover her genital area and a muzzle to refrain from biting potential customers. There she hung along with some other girls as wealthy elitists passed by the slave market, prodding and gazing at potential buys.

Velvet wanted to do so many things. She wanted to scream and cry, she wanted to kick at every human who came to inspect her body...but she knew doing anything to a human here would result in torture until she either learned to behave or died. Her current master was a mercenary named Cinder Fall, who specialized in kidnapping Faunus and selling them on the slave market.

As soon as Cinder Fall spotted a certain customer, she got up to greet Velvet's future potential owner. As Velvet tried to get a look at who Cinder was talking to, her eyes went up in shock. Of all the people to greet Cinder, it was Jacques Schnee. Schnee was one of the richest, probably THE richest man in all of Remnant, and was known to buy several slaves over the years, mostly to mine for all the Dust he harbored and sold. Schnee was public enemy #1 amongst the Faunus, and just the thought that Velvet would become this man's slave was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Mister Schnee, welcome!" greeted Cinder. "I've been waiting for you!"  
"So, you're Cinder Fall," said Jacques Schnee. "I hope this Faunus you've been telling me about is worth my money."  
"She most certainly will."

Cinder took Jacques over to inspect Velvet. Jacques got a closer look at Velvet's bare body, as if he was inspecting meat. That's all these Faunus were to these rich humans: Pieces of meat to either be worked to death or be raped for their pleasure. Velvet kept her emotions intact as Jacques touched her to make sure she felt as good as she looked.

"She does appear to be in perfect condition," said Jacques, "but I feel like you're keeping something from me."  
"There's nothing to hide," said Cinder. "She's clean of any diseases, she's a virgin, and she's yet to have her heat cycle kick in."  
"Perfect," said Jacques. "It seems you are true to your reputation, Miss Fall. I'll take her."  
"Thank you, Mister Schnee. I assure you, she'll be worth every lien."

After Jacques handed Cinder a briefcase packed with lien cards, Cinder made the preparations for the official transfer of slave property. When a Faunus officially became someone's slave, they were sedated and brought to the market's tattoo parlor where they would be marked by their new owner's symbol. This was to help determine whether a Faunus had been stolen or ran away from their masters. Faunus who ran away from their masters usually faced the death penalty when captured.

The next couple of hours were a blur to Velvet as she was heavily sedated with drugs. She vaguely recalled getting the Schnee logo imprinted on the back of her neck and taken to Jacques' limo, where they headed back to the manor that would become her new prison.

#

With her hands tied behind her back and a leash around her neck, Velvet was escorted by Schnee and his bodyguards to the Schnee Manor. From the outside, the Schnee Manor was like a fairy tale dream house. Most people would love to live in such a luxurious estate, but for Velvet, this mansion was going to be her nightmare. In her mind, she was imagining the kind of depraved sexual acts her master was bound to force her to perform. She had heard horror stories from the other Faunus at the market about what owners forced their slaves to do, and there was no doubt in Velvet's mind that Jacques Schnee would put Velvet through the worst.

As soon as Velvet arrived in the living room, Jacques grabbed a hold of Velvet's leash to make sure she didn't try to make a break for it and run as he took out his scroll to call his children.

"Whitley, Weiss, Winter!" said Jacques. "Come down to the living room and meet your new servant!"

Velvet turned to the large spiral staircase where three young adults -- one boy and two girls who all shared the same eye and hair color -- quickly descended the stairs as if it was holiday morning. The boy was the youngest at around fourteen years old; the younger sister appeared to be about seventeen, and the older sister looked to be in her early to mid-twenties. The three of them all had devilish grins as they looked over Velvet. Velvet wished she could cover her body from their prying eyes, but she could do nothing but cross her legs which did nothing to help.

"She's perfect, father," said Winter, the older woman. "Of course, we'd expect nothing less from you."  
"I can't believe we got a bunny girl!" said Whitley. "Cardin is going to be so jealous!"  
"I can't wait when she gets into heat during mating season," said Weiss. "She's going to be really fun to play with!"  
"Just remember what we've discussed about using the new servant," said Jacques. "Do not seriously injure her in any way, and especially do not impregnate her. Are we clear?"  
"Yes, father," said the Schnee siblings in unison. Jacques handed the leash over to Winter.  
"The three of you may use her however you wish. If she gets out of line, do not hesitate to punish her or report her disobedience to me."  
"Don't worry, father," said Winter, lightly pulling on Velvet's leash to tighten the collar around her neck. "I know a thing or two about keeping the disobedient in line."

The Schnee siblings took Velvet up to Winter's bedroom. Seeing how Winter was usually away on military duty, her bedroom didn't consist of much outside of a king-sized bed and dresser drawers, with the floor covered with a soft fiber carpet. Still, even with minimal furniture, the room looked like something a princess would stay in. But for Velvet, this bedroom might as well be considered her torture chamber.

Once the four of them were in the bedroom, Winter and Weiss wasted no time removing her muzzle and her panties, leaving Velvet completely bare for the siblings to ogle.

"She really is perfect," said Weiss. "They even kept her privates nice and shaven."  
"I wonder how her ears feel," said Whitley, grabbing Velvet's ears with his hands and yanking them as hard as he could. Having her ears pulled was ten times worse than pulling her hair, causing Velvet some serious pain.  
"AAAH!" screamed Velvet. "Please stop! It hurts!"  
"Hey!" said Whitley, slapping Velvet in the face. "Who said you can talk?"  
"Please don't pull on my ears! I--"  
Whitley slapped Velvet even harder, causing Velvet's face to go red. Velvet nearly broke into tears from the pain caused by the slaps and Whitley pulling her ears like he was trying to forcibly rip them from her head.  
"Enough, Whitley!" said Winter, releasing Velvet from Whitley's grasp. "That's not how we break our new servant in. You have to make sure they understand the rules first."

Winter placed her hand under Velvet's chin and held her up to make eye contact with her.

"Listen little bunny," said Winter. "These are the rules you're going to follow. One: You will refer to all of us as your master. Two: You don't talk unless we want you to. Speak out of line and my little brother's slaps will be the least of your problems. Three: You will serve us whatever and whenever we desire without question. Also, I'm sure you know what happens to slaves that try to run away. Trust us; even if you did leave this place, we will find you again, and you'll wish you never left. Those are the basic rules for now. Are we clear?"  
"Yes ma'am," said Velvet.  
"What was that?" said Winter, grabbing Velvet's ears and yanking them up, causing Velvet to wince in pain.  
"I mean, master! Yes, master!"  
"That's better," said Winter, letting go of Velvet's ears. "Now, let's get these bindings off you."

Winter untied Velvet's wrists, bringing some relief to Velvet's arms after having them tied for several hours. Her relief was short lived as Winter forced Velvet to get on her hands and knees on the floor. Velvet's mind and heart were racing, knowing that in just a few minutes, these siblings were going to have their way with her, and there was nothing Velvet could do to stop it.

"Finally!" said Whitley, quickly undoing his belt to take off his pants. "We get to have some real fun!"  
"Excuse me?" said Winter. "What do you think you're doing, little brother?"  
"What does it look like? Wasn't the whole point of getting her was to use her body how we please?"  
"True. However, seeing how I am the first-born child, I get to have exclusive use first."  
"That's not fair!"  
"Quit whining," said Weiss. "You'll get your turn eventually. Winter, may I be of some assistance?"  
"Be sure to keep the slave in place," said Winter.  
"Of course."

Weiss pointed two fingers at Velvet and created a giant black circle on the ground underneath Velvet; Velvet tried to move her hands and knees, but they remained on the ground as if they were glued tight.

"Don't even bother trying," said Weiss. "These glyphs can't be broken by mere physical strength. Such is the gift of the Schnee family semblance."

As Velvet hopelessly tried to free herself, Winter disrobed and went to her drawers to obtain her ten-inch pure white strap-on and proper lubrication. Weiss couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Velvet's scared face as she looked at the size of Winter's strap-on, while Whitley was fidgeting around, trying hard not to just disrobe himself and jerk off at the sight of Velvet about to be taken by her older sister.

"Here Whitley," said Winter. "Since you're so impatient, you can amuse yourself with these."

Winter tossed Velvet's panties to Whitley. Whitley hated the treatment that came of being the youngest of siblings, but couldn't help but whiff in Velvet's stained scent she left in her underwear. Velvet felt mortified seeing someone get aroused by her used garments. As she watched Whitley get aroused by her underwear, Winter bent down and groped Velvet's breasts, then moved one hand down to her private area and rubbed two fingers around her labia, coating her fingers in Velvet's love juices. Velvet clenched her teeth as Winter violated her, trying to get Velvet aroused; Winter laughed as she lifted her hand up and licked Velvet's juices.

"I see you're already wet," said Winter. "It's good to see you're willing and ready."  
Velvet wanted to protest she was not. Her body may be reacting as if she wanted this, but in her mind, she was never going to be ready, let alone willing to be raped, but Velvet bit her tongue, knowing a response like that was sure to result in punishment.  
"Yes ma'am...I mean, master!" said Velvet.  
"You're learning," said Winter, grabbing Velvet's hips and aligning her strap-on with Velvet's entrance. "And now, let the breaking in begin!"

In one strong thrust, Winter pushed her strap-on into Velvet, getting all ten inches into Velvet on the first thrust; and just like that, that's how Velvet would come to lose her virginity. Velvet screamed in pain as the blood seeped from her vagina onto the strap-on being used by Winter. Winter slowly moved her strap-on out, allowing Weiss and Whitley a good view of the blood and love juices that covered the strap-on, then continued to thrust in and out of Velvet at a rapid pace.

"Please, stop!" cried Velvet. "It hurts! It hurts!"  
"Did you forget the rules already?" said Winter, slapping Velvet's ass as hard as she could. "No! Speaking! Unless! Spoken! To!"  
Between each word, Winter made sure to slap Velvet hard, turning Velvet's bottom bright red. The agonizing pain caused Velvet to sob uncontrollably. Whitley took out his scroll and recorded her sister raping Velvet, while Weiss was getting annoyed at Velvet constantly moaning in pain.  
"We need to put her mouth to better use!" said Weiss.  
"Agreed, little sister," said Winter. "Let's test our slave's ability to perform cunnilingus."

Winter stopped her thrusting, leaving her strap-on deep inside Velvet. Overwhelmed from the pain and abuse, Velvet wondered why Winter suddenly stopped when she looked up and saw Weiss removing her skirt and panties, exposing her pussy in front of Velvet. Weiss stood in front of Velvet and held the back of Velvet's head, expecting Velvet to begin pleasuring herself immediately. Instead, the closer Weiss inched towards Velvet, the more Velvet tried to turn away, not comfortable at all with performing oral sex.

"Please, I can't do this!" said Velvet. "I--"  
Sick of hearing Velvet talking back, Weiss grabbed Velvet's ears and bent down to her straight in the eyes with a glare that made Velvet believe she was looking into the eyes of the devil himself.  
"Listen you little bitch," said Weiss. "You better learn to start doing EXACTLY what we tell you to do, or else we're going to make you wish you were dead!"  
Weiss kept a tight grip on Velvet's ears and shoved herself into Velvet's face. Having no real choice in the matter, Velvet swallowed whatever pride she had left, closed her eyes, and slowly licked Weiss' vagina with just the tip of her tongue. Velvet immediately cringed at the taste of another person's sex on her tongue, but powered through and kept slowly licking Weiss, as Winter slowly went back to thrusting in and out of Velvet.  
"Deeper, slave!" commanded Weiss, pulling on Velvet's ears. Velvet winced in pain as she tried to drive her tongue deeper inside Weiss, sometimes by her own will, and sometimes being forced forward by Winter thrusting Velvet's body towards Weiss. Despite the treatment Weiss was receiving, Weiss wasn't satisfied with Velvet's performance.  
"This isn't working for me," said Weiss. "Sister, may we change positions?"  
"Why of course, dear sister," said Winter, pulling out of Velvet. Weiss made the glyphs holding Velvet go away, causing Velvet to collapse to the ground. Weiss then created new glyphs that caused Velvet's wrists to suddenly attach themselves to her back as if she was being handcuffed. Winter forced Velvet to face upward as Weiss positioned herself above Velvet.  
"Open wide," said Weiss. Knowing that disobeying would lead to serious consequences, Velvet opened her mouth as Weiss sat down on her, shoving her pussy into Velvet's face. Once Weiss was into position, Winter grabbed Velvet's legs and inserted her strap-on back into Velvet, thrusting even faster than before. Weiss grabbed Velvet's head and forced herself down harder on Velvet, nearly cutting off Velvet's air supply; Velvet was forced to breathe through her nose as her mouth was covered by Weiss, her moans of pain echoing inside of Weiss. Velvet wanted to close her eyes and try to imagine she was somewhere else, but Weiss pulled on her ears anytime she did, forcing her to keep her eyes open and look up at Weiss, whose eyes were rolling to the back of her head from the ecstasy she got from Velvet eating her out.  
"Get ready to swallow, slave!" said Weiss, grabbing Velvet's head with both hands as she grinded herself on Velvet's face to get herself to orgasm faster. Weiss pinned Velvet's face to her pussy as Weiss let out an audibly loud orgasm, spraying her cum down Velvet's throat, forcing Velvet to swallow the excessive amount of fluids building up in her mouth. As Velvet wretched from the taste of Weiss' cum coating her tongue, she can feel herself about to orgasm from Winter ravaging her, but it didn't make Velvet feel pleasurable. Velvet felt nothing but shame and despair, knowing this could very well be her new daily routine from now on.  
"Go on, slave!" said Winter. "Let it all out! Show me how much you love getting fucked like a whore!"

Velvet tried to purposely hold back, trying to signal to her body to not give Winter the satisfaction of orgasming from being raped, but it was useless as her body succumbed to the pleasure; Velvet moaned into Weiss' pussy as her body orgasmed, spraying her juices all over Winter's strap-on and the carpeted floor. With their session finally over, the sisters got off Velvet, finally allowing her to breathe and rest her body. But what Velvet was quickly going to learn as a slave was there would be no such thing as resting time for her, as Whitley was preparing to take Velvet for himself.

"Now it's my turn!" said Whitley. He was in the middle of frantically undoing his belt until the siblings got a call from their father.  
"Yes, father?" asked Winter.  
"It's time for dinner," said Jacques. "Be sure to bring the new servant with you."  
"But I didn't get a turn yet!" moaned Whitley. "Can I get a quick--"  
"NOW, Whitley!"

Whitley swore under his breath as he fixed his pants and put the slave back on her leash. Seeing their brother sexually frustrated, the sisters couldn't help but start teasing Whitley to get under his skin.

"Feeling blue, Whitley?" asked Weiss.  
"Shut up!" yelled Whitley.  
"Don't be so mad," said Winter. "You'll get your turn eventually. You just need to learn to be patient and hold it in. We wouldn't want you to prematurely go off during dinner."

Seeing how he could never hit his sisters, Whitley decided to take his frustrations out on Velvet by pulling hard on her leash as they left to go downstairs, nearly choking her in the process.

#

In her time at the slave market, the Faunus were treated just like pets: Having to eat scraps of food out of bowls. For most of the slaves, it was their one meal a day, causing them to suffer malnourishment, which lead to weaker bodies, which lead to their pricing on the market going down, which lead to their owners torturing them further for not being as valuable as they should be, not realizing or caring that said torture would just cause their value to plummet faster. In that sense, Velvet was lucky that the owner selling her made sure to keep Velvet and her other slaves in healthy condition to get the best price possible.

Dinner time in the Schnee Manor was no different, only this time Velvet was forced to kneel beside the head of the household as she ate scraps of meat and vegetables, while the Schnee family dined on a luxurious meal that Velvet can only enjoy from the smell. As Winter and Weiss were savoring their meal, Whitley was trying to rush through his dinner as soon as he could so he can finally have a turn at raping Velvet. In his haste to complete his required meal, Whitley knocked over his wine glass and spilled water on the table; a minor incident that was enough to set Jacques off.

"Whitley!" yelled Jacques, banging his fist on the table. "Did you suddenly forget your table manners? Perhaps it's you that needs to be put on a leash!"  
"Sorry, father," said Whitley. Just hearing his father yell was enough to get Whitley to feel ashamed, and whenever Whitley was getting disciplined, the sisters were sure to pile on.  
"I'm not sure, father," said Weiss. "I bet he would get off on being leashed."  
"Now now, Weiss," said Winter. "Let's not give Whitley any ideas. He's messed up as it is."  
Whitley gripped his fork and snarled. He hated being the youngest of the siblings for this very reason.

While the Schnees went back to their meal, Velvet suddenly found herself having the urge to use the restroom. Unfortunately, knowing that speaking out of line would result in punishment, Velvet simply squirmed around on the floor, wondering how long she was going to be forced to hold it in. Jacques noticed Velvet squirming and decided to use this situation to discipline Whitley.

"It appears our new servant needs the restroom," said Jacques. "Whitley, since you seem to be done early, take her outside to go, and then get her ready for a bath."  
"Why do I have to do it?" asked Whitley.  
"Because you seem to be forgetting basic Schnee family etiquette, and you've been slipping up on your studies. I believe a few lessons in responsibility is in order."  
"But after I do all this, I'll get my turn, right?"  
"Once you complete your studies, you may finally get your turn."  
"But that would take forever!" complained Whitley. "How about before I study--"  
Jacques banged his fist on the table even harder than before, sending chills down Velvet's spine and almost causing her to lose it right there.  
"Keep talking back to me and you'll never get to lay your hands on her again!" yelled Jacques.  
"Look at it this way, Whitley," said Winter, taking her opportunity to further taunt her brother. "You always did want a pet, and now you get to clean up the pet's mess!"

Whitley wanted to curse and complain, but doing so in front of his father would have him grounded for life, so he simply gritted his teeth as he got up from the table and was handed the leash to Velvet. 

Whitley and Velvet headed to the backyard area, which covered more land than most houses. The landscaping was of course beautiful, but Velvet had no time to enjoy the feel of the grass on her feet as Whitley dragged her as far away from the house as possible.

"This is bullshit!" said Whitley. "I get stuck having to do this while my sisters get to fuck you as they please! I didn't get to have my turn!"  
Whitley kicked the dirt underneath him as hard as he could. His father was probably going to scold him over it but at this point he didn't care. While Whitley was cursing and kicking, Velvet felt disgusted having to do her business outside, let alone in front of another person. There was no way she could do this with Whitley standing right next to her. Seeing Velvet not even get started set Whitley off more.  
"Will you hurry up already?"  
"Um," said Velvet, "I...can't go...while you're looking."  
Whitley looked like he was going to pull on Velvet's leash and choke her for not going, but instead had a different idea. He looked around and saw a tree by the edge of the yard where no one can see them.  
"Go behind the tree and make it quick!" said Whitley, letting go of Velvet's leash. Velvet was surprised to see Whitley let go, but more importantly, she finally had a moment of privacy to relieve herself. Whitley looked back at the manor to make sure he couldn't be seen, then snuck up behind Velvet as she was squatting to take a piss.

As soon as Velvet was done with herself, Whitley kicked her in the back of her head, causing her to fall over and feel dizzy. With Velvet semi-conscious, Whitley took off his belt and used it to tie Velvet's arms behind her back, then took off his pants to let out his erection, which was dying to finally get some release.  
"Like hell I'm going to wait anymore!" said Whitley, grabbing Velvet's ankles and spreading her open, then rubbing the front of his shaft across Velvet's clit to get her aroused. By the time Velvet regained full consciousness and realized what was going on, she was too late as Whitley quickly penetrated himself into Velvet's vagina. Velvet wanted to beg him to stop, but she knew it was pointless, and instead prayed that Whitley would quickly get this over with as she cried from the pain of Whitley getting rough with her.  
"So, tell me, slave! Who satisfies you more: Me or my bitch sisters?"  
"Y-y-you, master!" said Velvet, saying whatever she needed to satisfy Whitley's ego. The smile on Whitley's face disturbed Velvet, nearly frightening her; perhaps his sisters weren't joking when they said he wasn't right in the head.  
"That's right! I satisfy you in ways my sisters never could! That's why I'm going to make sure you become permanently mine!"  
"P-p-permanent?"  
"I'm going to make you carry my baby!"  
Whitley wrapped his arms around Velvet's thighs to keep her from kicking him. Hearing Whitley's sickening plan, Velvet tried to break free and run away, but she was trapped.  
"If I get you pregnant, you'll have to be MY servant! I won't have to share you with my stupid bitch sisters!"  
"NO!" screamed Velvet. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't cum inside me! I'll do anything! Please stop!"

Whitley ignored Velvet's pleas and kept thrusting faster inside Velvet, wanting to cum inside her as soon as possible. Velvet was already scared of her new life as a sex slave, but to be burdened with his sick monster's child for nearly a year while still having to serve him and his family's desires? Velvet kept screaming for someone, anyone, to come and stop this from happening.

"Here I come!" said Whitley. "Take it all in!"  
Whitley thrust himself all the way in as he came into Velvet; Velvet let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt Whitley's cum enter her body towards her stomach. Velvet felt like her life was already over; she was certain she was going to get pregnant with Whitley's child, and knowing her fate, she'd be forced to carry it to term. All Velvet could do now was cry from the pain and misery she was in. Whitley pulled himself out and laid on top of Velvet. Velvet could feel his warm breath on her face; even his breath felt like it came from hell.  
"Aw, c'mon now!" said Whitley. "There's no reason to cry. You're going to be a mommy! Now give your baby daddy a nice, romantic kiss!"

Whitley grabbed Velvet's face and forced her to give him a deep kiss. Whitley was feeling great until he suddenly felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and yank him off Velvet.

"What the fuck?" yelled Whitley, wondering who dared to break up his moment with Velvet. Whitley felt his spine freeze in place as he saw the eyes of his father.  
"Get inside, NOW!" yelled Jacques.

#

Velvet and the Schnee siblings stood in Jacques' office, where Jacques was furious with what Whitley had done. He didn't care that Whitley decided to have his way with Velvet -- that's what Velvet's purpose was for -- but he was not happy with Whitley directly disobeying an order and even worse, getting the slave pregnant, which Jacques had made clear multiple times he didn't want to happen.

"I made it specifically clear you were NOT to attempt to impregnate the Faunus!" said Jacques.  
"Can't you just feed her some anti-birth pills?" asked Whitley.  
"That's not the point! I have plans to have her breed during her heat, and I will not have it jeopardized by your raging hormones! Until you learn to follow my rules, you do not get any more personal time with the servant."  
Jacques reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of birth control medication, handing it to Winter.  
"Girls, make sure the servant takes these pills. The last thing I want to be is a grandfather to a half-breed."  
"Of course, father," said Winter. "Come now slave, you still need a bath."

As Whitley went straight to his room to serve his punishment, the girls took Velvet into their shower room to clean her down. The "bathing" was just another form of playing with the servant, as the two sisters squeezed Velvet between them in the shower, groping her body and leaving bite marks around her. Velvet didn't say a word, remaining quiet save for some gasps she made while still crying about what Whitley did.

"Don't worry about your body," said Winter, sliding a finger inside Velvet and rubbing her labia. "Father will make sure you don't start carrying a child prematurely."  
"I kind of hope he does," said Weiss, squeezing Velvet's chest hard. "I've heard Faunus milk tastes the best!"  
Weiss pinched Velvet's nipple and then started sucking on her breast. Winter wrapped her arms around Velvet and whispered into Velvet's ear.  
"I know it seems like your life is over, but eventually you'll realize your place is here, serving our every need."

The two continued groping and pleasuring themselves with Velvet's body until they were satisfied that she had been "cleaned." After Velvet took her anti-birth pills, she was led to the dimly lit basement, where there was nothing but a bowl full of water and a chain hooked to the wall waiting for her. Winter opened the chain and placed the collar around Velvet’s neck, locking her in place. 

"Sweet dreams," said Winter. "Your new life begins tomorrow."

Winter killed the lights and locked the basement door. Being a Faunus gave Velvet night vision, but there wasn't anything to look at besides the cold hard floor and the stairs leading up to the door she was never going to be able to reach while she was chained. Most Faunus slaves would have broken down and accepted that this was going to be their new life, but Velvet, despite everything she had been though, still had one spark of hope in her. She remembered overhearing conversations amongst the other slaves in the market afterhours about an uprising gaining momentum in Vale. Rumors were abounding that despite being under Atlas' rule, Vale detested the mistreatment of Faunus, and were possibly ready to declare war against Atlas. It was possible that it was all heresy, but it was all Velvet had to hope for, and she was going to hold on to that hope for as long as she could.

Tired from her hellish day, Velvet crawled up into a ball and slept, praying that one day this long running nightmare would end.


End file.
